Final Fantasy IX: Original Soundtrack
Final Fantasy IX: Original Soundtrack is the soundtrack for Final Fantasy IX. It contains musical tracks from the game except the music played during FMVs. Those tracks were later released in a companion disc called Final Fantasy IX Original Soundtrack PLUS. Track List Disc One (1:11:14) 1. A Place to Call Home : Plays during the introduction screen. 2. Memories Erased by a Storm : Plays during the opening Full-Motion Video, after the scene of the boat in the storm. 3. The Meeting : Plays during the Tantalus conference in which Baku reveals the plan to kidnap Princess Garnet during the Play. 4. Sky of Alexandria : Plays as the Prima Vista fly over Alexandria. 5. Vivi's Theme : Vivi's Theme. Plays when controlling Vivi in Alexandria. 6. Feel My Blade : Plays at the beginning of the play and while fighting King Leo. 7. Vamo' Alla Flamenco : Plays during the sword fight with Blank during the Play and during the Chocobo Hot and Cold minigame. It was arranged as a heavy metal mix and included in the Black Mages' "Black Mages II: The Skies Above" album. 8. Find the Princess : Plays while Zidane searches the palace for Princess Garnet and runs into her at the top of the stairs. 9. Court Jesters : Plays during various scenes of Zorn and Thorn. 10. Steiner's Theme : Steiner's Theme. Plays while Steiner searches for Princess Garnet in Alexandria Castle. 11. Prima Vista Orchestra : Played by the Prima Vista band as Zidane and Garnet fall off the tower and crash down into the Prima Vista. 12. Eye Catching : Plays when Zidane catches up with Garnet and she begs him to kidnap her. 13. Tonight" : Plays during the Play, when King Leo captures Marcus. '''14. Thy Warmth : Plays during the Play, when Garnet, Zidane and Steiner enter the stage by mistake. 15. Tragic Love : Plays during the Play, when Garnet, as Cornelia, jumps to Marcus blade and dies and when Vivi and Puck are caught by the guards and jump into the stage. 16. The Evil Within : Plays in scenes involving Queen Brahne. 17. Danger in the Forest : Plays during the party's visit to The Evil Forest. 18. Battle 1 : Plays during normal battles. 19. Fanfare : Plays after winning a battle. 20. Distant Memory : Plays during Zidane's flashback on how he met Garnet in the castle and when Garnet has a flashback of Madain Sari being attacked. 21. Battle 2 : Plays during boss battles. 22. Game Over : Plays on the Game Over screen. 23. RUN! : Plays as the party escapes The Evil Forest and after rescuing Garnet in Alexandria. 24. Sweet Dreams : Plays while the party is sleeping. 25. Over that Hill : First theme of the World Map and game's main theme of sorts. Shares the central melody with Melodies of Life. 26. Ice Cavern : Plays during the party's visit to the Ice Cavern. 27. Village of Dali : Plays during the party's visit to the Village of Dali. 28. Beyond the Twilight : Plays in Dali's Underground Factory. 29. Steiner's Delusion : Plays on several scenes involving Steiner. 30. Limited Time : Plays when Vivi ecounters and is ignored by Black Mages on the Cargo Ship. 31. Zidane's Theme : Zidane's Theme . Plays while boarding the Cargo Ship. 32. Black Waltz : Plays on scenes involving the Black Waltz. Disc Two (1:11:19) 01. Cid's Theme : Cid's Theme. Plays in Lindblum Castle. 02. Out of the Frying Pan : Plays on Lindblum's Bar, when Zidane meets Freya. 03. Lindblum : Plays during the party's visit to the Regency of Lindblum. 04. A Song from Her Memory : Plays when Zidane hears Dagger sing and meets her in the Castle's Tower. Shares the central melody with Melodies of Life. 05. Festival of the Hunt :Plays during the Festival of the Hunt. It was arranged as a heavy metal mix and included in the Black Mages' "Black Mages II: The Skies Above" album. 06. Qu's Marsh : Plays on Qu's Marsh and on Mogster and Moggy's Active Time Event scenes. 07. Quina's Theme : Quina Theme. Plays on scenes involving the Frog Catching minigame and on a few scenes with Quina. 08. Aloha de Chocobo : Plays during the party's visits to the Chocobo Forest. 09. Ukulele de Chocobo : Plays while riding a Chocobo on the World Map and Overworld. 10. Freya's Theme : Freya's Theme. Plays during the party's journey to the Gizamaluke's Grotto. 11. South Gate : Play's during the party's visit to the South Gate. 12. Faerie Battle : Play's during battle's with friendly creatures. 13. Kingdom of Burmecia : Plays during the party's visit to Burmecia. 14. Unforgettable Silhouette : Play's during the flashback of Sir Fratley and Freya in Burmecia and when Freya meets Fratley again in Cleyra. 15. Kuja's Theme : Kuja's Theme. Plays on a few scenes involving Kuja. 16. Mystery Sword : Play's during battles with Beatrix. 17. Dark City Treno : Plays during the party's visit to Treno. 18. Tantalus' Theme : Tantalus' Theme. 19. Immoral Melody : Kuja's second theme. Plays during scene at the Auction House in Treno and when the party spot's Kuja on his dragon at the Iifa Tree. 20. Garnet's Theme : Garnet's Theme. Plays during the flashback of Garnet and Doctor Tot in Alexandria. 21. Gargan Roo : Plays while the party uses the Gargan Roo. 22. Cleyra's Trunk : Plays during the party's visit to the Cleyra's Trunk. 23. Cleyra Settlement : Plays during the party's visit to Cleyra. 24. Eternal Harvest : Plays during Freya's performance of The Ritual Dance to strengthen the sandstorm surrounding Cleyra. 25. Mourning the Skies : Plays after the Harp used on The Ritual Dance is shattered. 26. The Extraction : Plays when Zorn and Thorn extract Garnet's Eidolon's. Disc Three (1:12:48) 01. City Under Siege : Plays during the Black Mage attack on Cleyra and when Zidane and Garnet escapes from Alexandria Castle. 02. Roses of May : Plays on the Red Rose and after the final battle with Beatrix. 03. Fossil Roo : Plays during the party's visit to the Fossil Roo. 04. Conde Petie : Plays during the party's visit to Conde Petie. 05. Black Mage Village : Pduring the party's visit to the [[Black_Mage_Village | Black Mage Village]. 06. Unrequited Love : Plays when Zidane tells Garnet about hismself in the inn at the Black Mage Village and in Alexandria after it is destroyed. 07. Before the Altar : Plays when Zidane and Garnet get married in Conde Petie. 08. Eiko's Theme : Eiko's Theme. Plays on scenes when Eiko is involved. 09. Madain Sari, Village of the Lost Summoners : Plays during the party's visit to Madain Sari. 10. Eidolon Wall : Plays at the Eidolon Wall in Madain Sari. 11. Iifa, the Ancient Tree of Life : Play's during the party's visit to the Iifa Tree. 12. Amarant's Theme : Amarant's Theme. Plays when the party meets Amarant for the first time. 13. Devil's Ambition : Plays when the party confronts Kuja at the Iifa Tree. 14. Outlaws : Plays during the Active Time Event of Baku and his crew. 15. Foolproof Love Letter Scheme : Plays during the Love Letter Incident. 16. Tetra Master : Plays when playing the card game Tetra Master. 17. Moogle's Theme : Plays during the party's visit to Mognet Central. 18. Something to Protect : Plays when Steiner and Beatrix protect Alexandria from monster during the attack from Kuja and Bahamut. 19. Light of Destiny : Plays when Garnet awakes in Alexandria and goes to the Castle roof. 20. Master of Time : Plays in scenes involving Garland. 21. Oeilvert : Plays during the party's visit to Oeilvert. It is an arrangement from "The Place I'll Return to Someday". 22. Chamber of a Thousand Faces : Plays during the party's visit to the room with The Faces of Oeilvert. 23. Look Back, See the Frog! : Plays during the scene in which Cid turns the hourglass in Kuja's Desert Palace. 24. Esto Gaza : Plays during the party's visit to Esto Gaza. 25. Mount Gulug : Plays during the party's visit to Mount Gulug. 26. Broken Spell, Healed Hearts : Plays when the party rescues Queen Hilda in Mount Gulug. Disc Four (1:10:45) 01. Aboard the Hilda Garde : Plays while riding the Hilda Garde III in the World Map. 02. Daguerreo, The Hermit's Library : Plays during the party's visit to Daguerreo. 03. Ipsen's Castle : Plays during the party's visit to Ipsen's Castle. 04. The Four Mirrors : Plays after retrieving the four mirrors from Ipsen's Castle. 05. Guardians : Plays during the battles against the Terra Guardians in the four Shrines. 06. Terra : Plays during the party's visit to Terra. 07. Bran Bal, the Soulless Village : Plays during the party's visit to Bran Bal. 08. Pandemonium : Plays during the party's visit to Garland's Castle Pandemonium. 09. You're Not Alone! : Plays after Zidane learns of his origins from Garland. 10. Unforgettable Sorrow : Plays in Alexandria, before the Love Letter Incident and when the Genomes arrive at the Black Mage Village. 11. Another Nightmare : Second World Map theme. Plays after the party returns from Terra. 12. Assault of the White Dragons : Plays during the assualt of the Iifa Tree. It was arranged as a heavy metal mix and included in the Black Mages' "Black Mages III: Darkness and Starlight" album. 13. Memoria : Plays during the party's visit to Memoria. 14. Crystal World " Plays during the party's visit to the Crystal World. 15. The Darkness of Eternity : Plays during the final battle with Trance Kuja in Memoria. 16. The Final Battle : Plays during the game's Final Boss battle with Necron. It was arranged as a heavy metal mix and included in the Black Mages' "Black Mages III: Darkness and Starlight" album. 17. Star-Crossed Lovers : Plays during the ending sequence. 18. Kiss of Betrayal : Plays during the ending sequence. 19. I Want to be Your Canary : Plays during the ending sequence. 20. Inseparable Hearts : Plays during the ending sequence. 21. Beyond the Door : Plays during the ending sequence when Garnet goes to embrace Zidane. 22. Melodies of Life ~ Final Fantasy : The game's vocal theme. Plays during the ending credits. Includes the Final Fantasy Prologue Theme at the end. 23. Prelude : The game's Prelude Theme. 24. CCJC TVCM 15 (15 second Coca-Cola commercial) : 25. CCJC TVCM 30 (30 second Coca-Cola commercial) : 26. Melodies of Life" (The Layers of Harmony) Trivia *The name of the song Vamo' alla flamenco is a typical Spanish phrase mostly used in Flamenco music, and it literally means "Let's go, Flamenco". *The song Mount Gulug is a remastered version of Gurgu Volcano from the All Sounds of Final Fantasy I & II. *There are three different arrangements of the prelude in the game, at the end of the game (Blackjack game), during the Game Over screen, and in the aforementioned Crystal World. Music samples See Also *''Melodies of Life -Final Fantasy IX-'' *''Final Fantasy IX Original Soundtrack PLUS'' *''Piano Collections: Final Fantasy IX'' *''Final Fantasy IX: Uematsu's Best Selection'' Links *[http://vgmdb.net/album/7 VGMdb - Final Fantasy IX Original Soundtrack] *[http://vgmdb.net/album/5019 VGMdb - Final Fantasy IX Original Soundtrack (Limited Edition)] *[http://vgmdb.net/album/3385 VGMdb - Final Fantasy IX Original Soundtrack (reprint)] Category: Final Fantasy IX Soundtracks Original 09 Category:Articles With Videos: Music